


teen angst

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: on anon so the person it's about doesn't see it lmao
Kudos: 1
Collections: anonymous





	teen angst

i am exchanging bits and pieces of myself with you only for you to give me memories of her in return 

i am telling you "look how she hurt me" and you are telling me "look she is beautiful"

i am sending you poems about you and you're sending me songs about her

and i am not strong enough to do this anymore

you can't seem to figure out how to be my friend, but maybe you need to

because i need a lover, not a writing prompt

and my dear, you can't be both

not anymore


End file.
